mondo_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
The Child of the Fifth Prophecy
The Child of the Fifth Prophecy (Italian: Il Bambino della Quinta Profezia) is the twenty-sixth and final episode of the animated series, The Legend of Sleeping Beauty. Synopsis Time has passed and the dinosaur army has returned to their land. The life in the princess' castle has returned to normal, and we see the princess in front of the drawbridge running behind a lively little boy named Ari. Behind her we see the guards giggling at the sight. There are some sparrows, white bunny rabbits and young hares waiting to play with Ari. From the window of the tower, the king, queen and Rakhal are watching the scene. Rakhal announces to the king that he, the little prince, and Kindra must make two important journeys. Rakhal wants to return to his father's kingdom to introduce Kindra to his parents and then carry the little one back to his own kingdom, the Land of the Dinosaurs. Before leaving, everyone comes to celebrate and wish him goodbye. The whole kingdom, as well as the animals and King Brion are moved to tears as Rakhal and the princess, mounted on their steed, ride away from the castle and the enchanted forest with the little prince. As soon as they are out of the forest, Aurora appears to the young and beautiful couple and their child. She bows down before the little prince, and calls him her king and puts herself at his disposal, because he is the baby of the fifth prophecy. Aurora surrounds them with a band of light and carries them to the ice palace of Rakhal's parents. Here, celebrations in the icy kingdom continue for many days. Then Rakhal announces that he will leave with Kindra and their baby for the land of the dinosaurs. There, his welcome is most extraordinary, and the population accompanies them to the palace. Chaca, Myellin and Cordall are waiting for them on the outskirts, together with the five little dinosaurs and knights of nature. While Rakhal embraces his friends of many adventures, the baby of the fifth prophecy then walks away from this gathering, and goes toward the throne room. Chaca, Myellin, Cordall and all the others turn toward the throne and see the baby of the fifth prophecy smiling in blinding splendor. Chaca, Myellin, Cordall, the knights of nature and the five little dinosaurs bow down in the most absolute silence. When the crowd outside the palace sees the strong rays of light come out of the palace, they too bow down. The light comes out through the entrance, and all the windows. Chaca stands and shouts "Long live the king!" Then everyone together shouts, "Long live the king!" Chaca turns toward the outside and shouts to the crowd, "Inhabitants of the Land of the Dinosaurs, finally we have our king! The baby of the fifth prophecy is among us!" The crowd rises up exploding in a huge cheer, "Long live the baby of the fifth prophecy. Long live the king!" Characters 'Main' * Princess Kindra * Prince Rakhal * Sir Braveheart * Ari * Micr, Piath, Proth, Argy and Frick * Sluggard 'Supporting' * Cordall * Myellin * Chaca * Fairies * Aurora 'The Kingdom of King Brion' * The King and Queen * King Brion and his Knights Category:Television episodes Category:The Legend of Sleeping Beauty episodes Category:Series finales